


Fast Times at Grand Line High

by Dangit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Sanji isn't technically underage, Teacher-Student Relationship, but just in case, he's eighteen so, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangit/pseuds/Dangit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from BelowTheSurface: possessive Teacher!Zoro and teasing Student!Sanji</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Times at Grand Line High

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!! So this is my first prompt and I'm very nervous. I wrote it a dozen different times, then worried that I was over-thinking things, then re-wrote it again. Anyway, here's the final result. Hope you like it.

Sanji knows he’s playing with fire, but he just can’t help himself. He’s a horny teenger  with a smoking hot English teacher—what else is he supposed to do?

He meets green eyes from across the library and smirks around the pen in his mouth. Those eyes flick down to his lips for a moment, and Sanji feels a shiver run down his spine.

One of the hardest things about fucking your teacher is—well, you’re fucking your _teacher_. And yes, Zoro is just five years older than him, but Sanji is his student and most people frown on a relationship like theirs. Sanji doesn’t give a fuck, personally. He’s a man that knows what he wants and as soon as he saw the drop-dead gorgeous man walk in on the first day of school, he knew he wanted him. Of course, it took months of flirting and teasing, of testing waters and boundaries, before Sanji managed to get the older man to bend him over his desk and fuck him.

That was back before Christmas break and now they’re a few days shy of spring vacation and Zoro has yet to touch him again. Sanji understands that this whole thing is more dangerous for Zoro than it is for him, since Zoro can get fired. But he’s freshly turned eighteen (his birthday was last week, hell yeah), and he wants to celebrate his new legal status with Zoro. Preferably on the man’s desk.

It’s going to be hard—the first time was no easy walk in the park—but it was Zoro himself who praised his determination during the last teacher-parent conference. Ironic, isn’t it?

“You’re doing it again,” Usopp complains in a low voice, glancing at the mean librarian covertly. “He could get _fired_!”

Sanji rolls his eyes and turns his attention to his long-nosed friend. He and Nami are the only two that know about what he and Zoro did last year. Usopp because he’s Sanji’s best friend and Nami because Sanji can’t keep a secret from the girl. No one can.

“Not if you keep your mouth shut,” Sanji murmurs back, his peripheral vision still keeping track of his teacher. Zoro is seated near the non-fiction section, a couple of papers spread in front of him and his computer powered on. He’s probably grading papers, since this is his free hour. Sanji knows Zoro likes the quiet and solitude of the library, which is the whole reason why he dragged Usopp here to ‘study’.

He stands up, unnecessarily stretching out to let his shirt ride up a little bit and walks over to the reference section. He doesn’t need a book, but the bookcase is right in the middle of Zoro’s field vision (limited by the scar over his left eye), and it gives Zoro the best view when Sanji bends over to pick out the book at the very bottom. He pretends to study the few titles for a moment, enjoying the feeling of eyes on him, then grabs a random book and straightens up. Zoro isn’t looking at him when he turns, but Sanji can still see the redness on his cheeks.

“Why did I ever agree to this?” Usopp wails in a hushed voice when Sanji drops the book on their shared table.

“Because you love me,” Sanji answers, poking the younger teen in the cheek. “And you need my help talking to Kaya.”

“I don’t _need_ your help,” Usopp contradicts, trying to shrug him off. “I’ve successfully courted plenty a girl in my day!”

“Yeah, sure,” Sanji grins, leaning in close to Usopp, knowing he gets uncomfortable when Sanji is overly touchy. Sanji is an attractive guy, and sure Usopp is totally in love with the beautiful Kaya, but they both know the long-nose has a certain attraction towards Sanji. It isn’t that big a deal, but sometimes Sanji likes taking advantage of it. “Who even talks like that, anyway?”

“Kaya likes it,” Usopp mutters. “You’re too close.”

“Am I?” Sanji whispers, his mouth grazing his friend's ear. “Is this too close?” he asks innocently, placing his hand on Usopp’s thigh. He touches near the knee, nowhere near the naughty bits, but Usopp still jumps as if on fire and blushes furiously.

Sanji would have laughed, but he’s distracted by the sound of a chair scraping loudly. He looks up in surprise and sees Zoro looking at the both of them. The usual scowls looks meaner than ever and Sanji is momentarily frozen by his dark, green eye before Zoro breaks eye contact and walks off towards the back, where they keep the foreign language books. Hardly anyone ever goes back there to pick a book since they’re all in either Russian or Mandarin, but it’s a well-known make-out spot. It’s part of the old building, before they added new renovations and expanded the floor to make the library twice as big, and so there’s no cameras back there.

Sanji swallows hard and looks around. There are a couple of girls near the computers and another dark-haired boy browsing the fantasy section. One of the student aids is leaning back on his chair, reading a magazine, and the librarian looks extremely bored while checking over and labeling the new arrival books.

“Watch my stuff,” Sanji murmurs, standing up.

“Sanji!” Usopp hisses, but the blond ignores him and follows his teacher.

He ignores the butterflies flying round in his stomach and tugs on his tie just little to breathe easier. The further he gets to the back, the quieter it gets. He’s almost near the very back and afraid that Zoro got lost (yes, the man _can_ get lost inside the library, it’s happened before), when he feel something grab him from behind and pull him close.

“Model student my ass,” Zoro’s dark voice growls in his ear and when he presses closer, Sanji can already feel his excitement.

“Hello, Mr. Roronoa,” Sanji answers, looking up at Zoro through his eyelashes. “Can you help me find a book?”

At 5’9”, Sanji isn’t exactly short. He’s not scrawny either, more like…lanky. But Zoro is 6’5” and 260 lbs. of pure muscle, towering over Sanji's smaller frame. He never in his life thought he would enjoy being with someone so entirely _masculine_ , but the mere thought of Zoro’s large hands holding him down is enough to get him hard.

“You’re a fucking tease,” Zoro snarls and grabs him roughly to bring him up for a kiss. Sanji has to stand on his toes, but he’s just as eager to taste the steel and whiskey of Zoro’s mouth, licking his way in and letting the older man ravish him.

“I wanted to wait until graduation,” Zoro tells him, nipping at his lower lip.

Sanji licks the man’s lips and drags his hands down his chest, groaning a little when he feels the dips and valleys of his muscles. “But I didn’t,” he answers, tugging at his belt. “And you know, you’re not the only one with a dick in this school. I’ll get my fix one way or another.” It’s an utter lie, of course. Sanji can’t stomach the thought of being with anyone else, but his teacher’s reaction to Sanji touching Usopp is enough to clue him in on what makes Zoro tick.

Sure enough, the green-haired man snarls and grabs his ass possessively, his fingers roughly rubbing at his entrace through his jeans, his strength pushing him up until Sanji almost can’t touch the floor anymore.

“You touch someone else, and this whole thing is over,” Zoro hisses in his ear, and Sanji has to bite his lips to keep his sounds in.

“So this is a thing, then?” Sanji gasps breathlessly, closing his eyes when he feels Zoro move his mouth down his neck and nip at his collarbone. Sanji gives up trying to keep his feet on the floor and wraps them around the man’s waist, moaning when Zoro uses the movement to grind into him. He can feel Zoro’s heat through his thick cotton pants and Sanji’s mouth is already watering at the memory of just what’s inside those sensible khakis.

“If I fuck you right now, it’ll be a thing,” Zoro answers, sounding way too calm for Sanji’s liking. “I don’t date just to play around. You’ll be mine, and I don’t fucking share what’s mine.”

Sanji moans at the words, his nails scraping down Zoro’s back. He already suspected Zoro’s possessiveness. The man left too many bruises and bite marks their first time, touched him and looked at him in a way that Sanji never has been looked at before. And when he accidentally let slip out the fact that he was a virgin at the time, he could’ve sworn Zoro blew a casket. He’s never seen someone get hard again that fast, and he’s a freaking teenager.

Sanji grabs Zoro’s face and looks into his one remaining eye, taking in the dark pupil and the thin ring of green. “So fuck me,” he murmurs, grinding down hard on the man’s excitement. “Bend me over, grip me tight, and fucking come inside. I’m already so fucking ready for you.”

Zoro’s lets out a staggering breath that does wonders to Sanji’s self-esteem and his hand sneaks inside Sanji's pants, confirming what Sanji already told him: he’s loose and wet, courtesy of the twenty-minute bathroom break he took last period which he used to get himself ready. His original plan was to corner Zoro after school, and he had prepared for it thoroughly.

They don’t have much time; they both have a class in fifteen minutes.  But that doesn’t stop Zoro from turning Sanji round and eating him out, his tongue testing out the stretch Sanji gave his entrance. Sanji has to bite his fist to keep from crying out, his grip on the bolted, metal bookcase white-knuckled. He feels Zoro bite at the sensitive skin around his entrance, suck on his taint, and leave bite marks inside his thighs.

But nothing compares to the feeling of Zoro driving home, spreading Sanji apart with his thick and hot cock. His hands grip his hips tightly, his hands so large that they cover the expanse of his lower back. His thrusts are hard and fast, driving Sanji to his tippy toes and he has to use both his hands to cover his mouth and keep silent. Sanji comes first with a barely muffled cry, his vision blacking out momentarily as Zoro keeps fucking into him until he comes with a cut-off groan of his own.

They both stand gasping and locked for a moment until the first bell rings and startles them into movement.

“Fuck, it got all over my shirt,” Sanji says, hissing when Zoro pulls out and he feels his come trailing out of him.

“Take it off and just use your undershirt,” Zoro murmurs, his fingers rubbing his come into Sanji’s skin. “You still got your jacket.”

Sanji glances at him over his shoulders, his gaze dark and heavy when he feels Zoro scoop his spunk into Sanji again.

“You’re going to have to hold it in,” he says, looking up at him.

“Maybe you should buy me a plug for next time,” Sanji answers, grinning when he sees the effect of his words on his teacher’s face.

“You’re going to be the death of me, brat,” Zoro snaps, but his gaze is soft and his kiss tender. Sanji closes his eyes and lets himself go, feeling satiated and content.

The tardy bell rings and they break apart.

“I’ll write you an excuse, but this won’t be a regular occurrence,” Zoro warns him, moving back to button up his pants.

Sanji bends over, wincing a little, and shimmies into his own jeans. It feels weird and wet, but part of him doesn’t care at all, especially when Zoro’s eyes land on the finger-shaped bruises on his hips and smirks.

“What a pity,” Sanji sighs, faking sadness. There’s no way he’s gonna let Zoro put him through another draught like last one. Especially not now that he knows just what to say to make him lose control. “These bruises are going to fade soon and then there’ll be no proof that you ever touched me—but it’s not like that _bothers_ you or anything.”

Zoro’s eye darkens and he stares at Sanji intensely for a moment before the blond sees the exact moment when he caves in. Sanji laughs and wraps his arms and legs around Zoro when he picks him up, stretching out his neck to let the other bite and nip at the tender skin

“Fucking tease,” Zoro accuses again, already pulling Sanji's jean down again.

They’re both twenty minutes late to their next class but Sanji hardly cares when he’s got the evidence of Zoro’s desire all over his body. He doesn’t even care when his ass stings when he sits down or when Mr. Brook scolds him for ten minutes straight.

It won’t be long until he gets to be with Zoro again. After all, he heals very fast.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can leave me prompts. Though just a warning, I may not be very good at them :(


End file.
